Harry Potter and The Hidden Heritage
by Saranya Mushila
Summary: When Harry was cleaning the attic, he stumbles upon a trunk which contained Merlin's journal.He discovers a heritage hidden away for The Greater Good. He also realises that the Dursleys are not the only blood relatives he has. Severitus and Heritage fic. Dumbledore Bashing. MW,RW bashing. Harry/Hermione.


_**Disclaimer: All characters that can be recognized are owned by J. K. Rowling.**_

 _ **A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I welcome civisms and reviews with open hands. This chapter is dedicated to vermillionautumumoon, Dumbledore's Wisdom and SuperSaiyajinVegetto.I have no betas currently.**_

 ** _Chapter 1: The journals of Merlin_**

The sun shone over Privet Drive, Surrey, England. Privet Drive was, to ordinary people, an ordinary street with ordinary houses. But there, a 7 year old wizard was hidden from the world. Harry Potter, 7, lived at number 4, Privet Drive under the care of his guardians, the Dursleys, who liked everything to be normal and they detested abnormalities. As a result of their very medieval attitude to magic, Harry Potter was kept in isolation and neglectence.

Harry rubbed his bleary eyes and got off his bed which consisted of an old moldy blanket. "Boy! Get up! Up! Enough of your laziness! Go and make breakfast!" Aunt Petunia snarled as she threw open the door to the cupboard under the stairs where Harry slept. Groaning, Harry dragged himself to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Just as Harry finished making the meal, Uncle Vernon, a large purple-faced man with little neck and a lot of mustache, and Dudley, a boy who was the size of a baby whale, came and seated in the kitchen. After serving them their breakfast, Harry turned to his own breakfast of burnt toast and burnt sausages. After finishing his food which was considerably lesser than that of Dudley's, Harry went to his aunt for his list of chores for that day. "Clean the attic, get out of my sight!"His aunt spat at him, looking at him as if he was something nasty. Harry put on a sad face while inwardly, he was jumping for joy. A whole Dursley-free day!

As soon as he was dismissed, Harry walked with a spring in his steps and headed towards the attic. Soon, Harry entered the attic and as soon as he did so, the smile on his face faded away like a dream. The attic was extremely dusty with things scattered all over the place or in huge dusty heaps. Sneezing loudly, Harry set about organizing the things into neater piles. Aunt Petunia, who, just then, was walking below the attic, heard Harry sneezing and smiled nastily to herself, inwardly relishing in the way her nephew suffered. "That's what you get for being a freak!"She thought triumphantly. As his evil aunt was thinking these words, her nephew cleared lots of things and reorganized them into neat rows while gathering the broken items and placing them in a corner to be thrown away later.

Just then, Harry saw a huge trunk that was covered with cobwebs. What could be inside? Probably some torn books? Curious, Harry tried to open it but could not. "I can't open the lock! I'll try to open it later..."thought Harry. Harry opened the door of the attic and peered out. No one seemed to be around. There was no sound of the television or computer games so Harry presumed that Dudley was out at his friend's house. Making up his mind, he cautiously carried the trunk out of the he reached towards his ''room'', Harry cast wary glances behind him to see if Aunt Petunia was around. Heaving, Harry arrived at his cupboard at last and laid down the trunk. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of a car honking and brakes being stepped on. Uncle Vernon was home.

Hurriedly shoving the trunk behind the door, Harry dashed out of the cupboard and into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. He was just about to begin when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia entered the kitchen. "Hurry up and have dinner ready in 15 minutes!"They spat, and walked away to see what their Dudders was decided to make fish and chips with mushy peas and apple pie for dinner. First, Harry added butter to a frying pan and added the peas and stirred them until all the butter was dissolved. Then, he added salt and pepper to the peas and mixed them after they were taken off the stove. After that, he took two salmon fish, cleaned them and roasted them, after which, he cut them into eatable size and went on to fry the chips. Having finished the main course, Harry quickly made the apple pie.

Flourished with his work, Harry artistically arranged the fish and chips onto the plates and garnished them with a zest of lemon juice, a sprinkle of condensed cheese, a dash of pepper and a bed of cheese sauce. Just as he was finishing with the final touches, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley got seated at their seats and, without complimenting his hard work or even telling him to eat dinner himself, began eating. Harry patiently waited for them to finish before turning to his plate which contained pieces of roasted salmon, some chips and a quarter slice of apple pie. After the Dursleys had eaten, Dudley complimented Harry's cooking and Uncle Vernon grunted in agreement. Aunt Petunia pulled him aside and said, "Even though you are a freak, you do cook well".

Harry went to his cupboard and as it was too early for him to sleep, he simply stared into nearly an hour of this staring game, Harry became bored so he looked around the sight of a trunk covered with cobwebs caught his eye. Just then, Harry remembered taking the trunk from the attic. He attempted to kick the lock open but the lock remained adamantly shut. Harry put his hand and the lock and suddenly, he felt warmth coursing through his whole body. He saw that the lock was open too. Cautiously, Harry threw open the trunk and felt about eagerly. Opening the luckily unlocked door of the cupboard slightly, Harry looked at the trunk's were several books, heirlooms and other trinkets. The three things that really caught his eyes were: a rich ornate green coloured book, a thin oak green stick and a silvery white book.

Hands trembling with excitement, Harry opened the green book to find...an empty page. Realizing that this was just a blank journal, Harry took a pen and wrote," Harry Potter, 17 July 1987". Suddenly, below his writing, words began to appear and soon, there were the following words, "Hello, Harry. Do not be scared. I will not harm you. My name is Merlin Emrys. You can write in this book because you are my heir which means I am your great-great-great-so many times-grandfathers. This is a book that contains part of me which allows me to communicate with my heirs. This book contains magic which is not fantasy but reality. I will explain more to you tomorrow as I can presume that you are tired. Yes, I can feel what my heir is feeling. Now, Harry, you must understand this complex truth that I have to tell you. You are a wizard. Like I said before, Magic is not fantasy but reality; at least it is to us, part of the wizarding world but not to non-magical people most commonly known as muggles. Good night, great-great-great-so many times-grandsons". Harry wrote back, "Good night Grandpa Merlin" and closed the book. He had a lot to think about the next day.

 ** _A/N: This is the first chapter are more chapters coming soon. I welcome civisms and reviews with open hands. Though it would be appreciated if your reviews were not so sharp and startling that I could feel as if I had felt the blow of the vengeance of an enemy's sword._**


End file.
